Your Choice
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: "You made it clear how you felt about me," he said in a deceptively calm voice. "I'm not the type to tempt fate. You said you didn't care about me. You said you never wanted to see me ever again. It was your choice."


"_You made it clear how you felt about me," he said in a deceptively calm voice. "I'm not the type to tempt fate. You said you didn't care about me. You said you never wanted to see me ever again. It was your choice."_

**Your Choice**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 1073**

**XX**

It was a Wednesday evening and Fabian was sitting on his bed in the dorm room practicing with his guitar when the door slammed open. His fingers never stopped strumming even as he looked up to see an angry blond man storm into his room and bang the door shut. The man pulled out his wand and with a flick, the door locked and a silencing spell enveloped them.

"You didn't come," snarled Lucius Malfoy.

Fabian didn't reply, merely raised an eyebrow and continued to play.

Lucius stormed up to the bed and hauled Fabian up by his collar, pulling the man up so they were eye to eye. He had dropped his wand in this process but he didn't even notice it. Fabian calmly placed his guitar back onto the bed and met Lucius's eyes. He still didn't speak.

"You _knew_ that my show was tonight! May 25th! You put it in your damned calendar! You were supposed to play in the damned band!" Lucius shouted. "You knew that this show meant _everything_ to me! So why weren't you there?"

Fabian reached up and pried Lucius's hand off of his collar. He smoothed down his shirt and calmly sat back down on the red and gold covers of his bed. He took a deep breath and met the angry grey eyes glaring at him. "You made it clear how you felt about me," he said in a deceptively calm voice. "I'm not the type to tempt fate. You said you didn't care about me. You said you never wanted to see me ever again. It was your choice. I think going to your show would break that agreement."

"I…" For once, Lucius seemed to be at a loss for words. "You have to know that I didn't really mean that. I never could…"

"I know you couldn't," interrupted Fabian, gently guiding the blond down to a seat next to him. "I know that. But this isn't proper thinking, you said so yourself. We can't keep this up. I'm astonished your father let you come to this school in the first place but you cannot do anything to jeopardize this! Narcissa is a nice girl and…"

"She's a _girl_," spat Lucius. "I don't care if she's a bloody angel, long as she's a girl I don't want her! Long as she's not _you_…"

"Stop that!" snapped Fabian. "You're not making this any easier."

"What if our positions were switched, Fab?" demanded Lucius. "Would you be able to just… _give me up_? Because really, that's what you're asking me to do and I just can't!" Lucius groaned and ran his hands through his hair, messing up his normally perfect blond locks. "I know you, and I know you've already made up your mind to let me do the right thing but… please?"

The pleading in Lucius's eyes was too much and Fabian Prewett couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed his lover. The minute their lips met, Lucius's hands tangled themselves into Fabian's reddish locks and he practically planted himself in the man's lap. Fabian sighed happily as the other man ran his lips along the hollow of his throat and he moaned as Lucius caressed him through his trousers.

"Stop," he managed to gasp. "Lucius, you need… to stop…"

Lucius pulled away as if burned. His eyes were cold and hard, all of the previous emotion gone. "I guess that's how it's gonna be?"

"It's not… I just…" Fabian groaned, dropping his head into his arms, his next words muffled. "I just can't be with you now, not after I'd already resigned myself to this. We're on opposite sides of the war and if it wasn't for this damned school we wouldn't have ever met and… I just can't be with you and know for sure that it's the last time and…"

Lucius took one last look at Fabian, memorizing the way the slim man sat next to him. His high forehead, his bright blue eyes, his red-brown hair that was a bit too short, the single freckle under his left eye.

"When I'm with her, I'll be thinking of you," Lucius said, angry with himself for ruining the one good thing in his life. He stormed out of the room fuming. Fabian felt moisture running down his face. Everything was going wrong.

XX

Lucius Malfoy and Fabian Prewett had both resumed their studies at The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. Fabian had resumed his music theory classes and his band classes, studying to get a degree in music so he could, one day when the war was over, form a band with his friends. His friends never noticed how his smiles had changed. Suddenly, he was hollow and no one could see it. There was a little bit of darkness in him after his split with Lucius and he was terrified that nothing could ever fix it. His twin was able to guess that something was wrong with his slightly-baby brother, but not even he knew what it was and he couldn't do anything to fix it without knowing. His little sister Molly visited a lot, but she was so happy in her new relationship he couldn't bare to ruin her happiness with his misery. So he continued to suffer, just thinking of Lucius.

Lucius jumped into his ballet training with all his might. He didn't particularly want to study ballet anymore but he had used most of his energy to convince his parents to let him join the program that it didn't even occur to him to simply stop. After all, he could have. His father would have been ecstatic if he had. Instead, Lucius soldiered on, or so he thought. He continued to train in ballet. He continued to buy Narcissa pointless empty presents and silly trinkets that Fabian would have hated. He continued to run missions for the Dark Lord, volunteering frequently now for the more dangerous ones. His friends teased him saying he was growing reckless. He didn't bother trying to correct them. After all, nothing really mattered to him anymore. He never thought he'd fall in love and he never ever thought that he'd fall in love with a man and he never ever, _ever_ thought he'd fall in love with a blood traitor but… then came Fabian Prewett. And Lucius was hooked. And then he lost him and it was all because of his choice.

**XX**

_Unusual Pairings Challenge – Lucius Malfoy / Fabian Prewett_

_The 2012 Hogwarts Games – Breaststroke 1000-2000_

_The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts Challenge – Lucius: Ballet, Fabian: Band, Song: Thinking of You by Christian Kane, Word: Switched, Phrase: Proper Thinking, Setting: Dorms, Era: Between Marauder and Trio, Title: Your Choice, Color: Grey, Day of Week: Wednesday, Date: May 25__th__, Length: Less than 10,000 words, Scenery: Red and Gold Covered Bed, Sentence: He stormed out of the room fuming, everything was going wrong._

Right. So. That was random. Lol XDD


End file.
